One is All, All is One: Uncut
by mangagurlz
Summary: Edward and Alphonse are left on Yock Island for month. They have to fend for themselves. But it's a little hard when a scary monster looking dude it attacking you and a fox steals the rabbit you were going to kill. Ed must figure out what the riddle 'one is all, all is one,' means and Al must secretly hide the secret foods he has from his brother I based this mostly off the Manga
1. Chapter 1 Arriving on Yock Island

**A\N: Me and my little brother wrote this together, he's too young to get a fanfiction account.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 1: Arriving on Yock Island

Edward and Alphonse were on the boat on their way to Yock Island. "Where are we going?" Ed asked, "Yock Island!" Izumi told them.

Two minutes later.

"Wait what's Yock Island," Al asked as they landed on the island, "this is Yock Island, now get out." Izumi said.

"Here take this," Izumi said as she threw a knife to Ed. "Wow a knife," Ed said taking the cover (or whatever you call it,) off it.

"Cool, can I hold it?" Al asked, "No it's mine get your own!" Ed snapped hiding the knife behind his back. "No fair, teacher make him share," Al whined crossing is arms and lowering his bottom lip.

"I'm not your teacher yet, and you're still too young to handle a knife."

"That's not true I handle knifes all the time, don't I Ed," Al looked over at Ed. "No my knife you can't have it," Ed hissed.

"This is a no man's island, no electricity no wells and no houses. There's wild animals everywhere, you have to stay alive on this island for a month. You aren't allowed to use alchemy within this time period."

"What!?" Both boys said. "I'll be back in a month to pick you guys up," Izumi told them as she walked back over to the boat. "Hey wait!" Ed said still the knife. Izumi turned around, "one is all, all is one, if you can't find the answer in one month I'll send you boys home."

As the teacher left and waved goodbye Ed and Al stood frozen in shock. "W-what are we going to do Brother?" Al finally broke the silence. "We'll hunt for food!" Ed said sounding pretty determined.

"But how?" Al said in a whiney voice, "uh duh Al, we're going to use this knife," "Brother do you mean we're going to have to kill?" Al asked.

"Of course Al that's what hunting means!" "But I don't wanna kill something."

Ed sighed, "Al you're going to have to learn how to kill something sooner or later," "wait you've killed something before?" Al said shocked.

"Well, not technically, but I've wanted to, wait have I?" Ed thought for a minute. "Well if you haven't killed something then why should I have to!?" "Because that's how we're going to have to do to survive AL, plus I'm going to learn to kill to!" Ed snapped.

"Fine if I'm going to have to learn to kill you have to let me hold the knife!" Al said. "Okay fine," Ed started to hand the knife to him, but then took it back. "Brother!" "Chill Al I'll give it to you," Ed said.

Al smiled, "but not now, it's too late nightfall is approaching we have to find somewhere to sleep." Ed explained.

Ed and Al set up a little leaf bed and was laying on it. Both boys were extremely hungry they had been on the island for a few hours now and hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"I'm so hungry," Ed said weakly, "I wish we could sleep on something softer," Al said weakly. The riddle Izumi gave them kept repeating in Ed's head.

"What does that mean, 'one is all, all is one' I don't get it, and if we don't figure it out in a month we fail! This can't be alchemy training,!" Ed shouted. "Quite down Brother I'm trying to sleep, you should go to sleep too." Al shushed him.

"Fine, tomorrow we're going hunting." Ed laid down. Al drifted into sleep fast, having some weird dream of candy canes and lollipops, he mumbled in his sleep which kept Ed up an extra hour.

When Ed finally fell asleep, he got woken up by a noise he looked around and saw Al wasn't in bed. Ed sat up and saw Al sitting next to the leaf bed looking like he was eating something. "Al what are you doing?" Ed asked tiredly.

Al jumped and turned around, "o-oh I uh had a um nightmare I was about to wake you for I could um go to the bathroom." Al said nervously. "Okay, then I'll take you to the, wait I forgot we're on an island okay I'll take you to that tree over there," Ed pointed to the tree.

After taking Al both boys lay back down on the leaf bed and fall asleep. Once again Ed was woken up by another noise. "What do you have to go to the bathroom again?" Ed said tiredly. He looked over and Al was still sleeping peacefully.

"Oh," Ed said confused, he looked up and saw some evil monster looking dude. "What the," the evil monster looking dude tried to hit Ed. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" Ed screamed he grabbed Al and started dragging him.

Al was still sound asleep even though Ed was screaming. "Go to the bathroom yourself," Al said in his sleep.

"Al wake up," Ed shook him, when he didn't wake up Ed slapped him, still Al was sound asleep. "Al there's bacon waiting on the table for you," Al popped his eyes open, "Really where?" He asked excitedly.

"Al there's a monster trying to kill us, you're hard to wake up by the way."

"This is my island, get out!" The monster demanded pounding his chest like a gorilla. "No, if we now we'll fail," Ed refused.

"Fine, then you'll die," the monster said hitting his hammer down, both boys dodged the attack. The monster turned around to where Al was and hit him into a tree.

At that point Ed was really angry. His went to attack the monster only to be thrown down to the ground. Ed was hit another time.

Ed got up and started running, '_Where's Al?_' Ed thought to himself. "Al, Al, where are you, don't get lost at a time like this!" Ed called. Suddenly a hand grabbed him. "NO DON'T EAT ME, I DON'T TASTE GOOD AT ALL I SWEAR." Edward screamed.

"Brother calm down it's just me." "Oh good I thought I was about to get eaten." Al shushed him, both boys sat quietly as the monster passed by them.

"What the, who was that guy?" Ed asked. "I don't know, but let's just stay up for the rest of the night." Al said. "Yeah you're right, let's stay up." Ed agreed.

A few minutes later Al was fast asleep and Ed stayed awake for the rest of the night making sure the monster wouldn't come back.

**The End**

**A\N: Okay, so that covers the first chapter of this story, tomorrow or the next day I'll have another chapter up! Yay, hopefully this is why I'm going to finish most of my other stories before I post them. But there'll be some more stories soon that I haven't finished yet.**

**But bye for now.**

**Remember to review :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Foods

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Chapter 2: Foods.

When Ed and Al woke up the next day, they instantly set out to find food. They set up a trapped and caught a Rabbit. "Brother look we caught something." Al said excitedly. "Um but how to we eat it?" Al asked.

"I told yesterday Al, we kill it." "Are you sure we have to kill it?" Al asked. "What do you want to eat it alive?" "Well no, but we should make it fast Brother so it won't suffer."

Ed took the knife and looked at the Rabbit. It had huge terrified eyes, that were extremely cute. Ed couldn't kill it. "You should kill it," Ed handed Al the knife, "No, I can't I think you should kill it Brother." Al handed the knife back to Ed.

"You're the one who wanted to hold the knife, I haven't killed anything before." "Well I changed my mind, I am too young to handle a knife, I can't kill it, it's innocent, so you kill it."

The two kept arguing over who should kill the rabbit, when they turned around they saw that a fox had the rabbit. "Hey, that's our food," Ed said. "Yeah it's ours, now give it back to us!" '_No it's mine,_' Said the foxes mind. "No, it's mine, not your's we found it first, you can't claim it's your's." Al said.

Al and the fox argued for a moment. "Uh-oh you're talking to animals again Al," the fox took off.

Ed and Al chased after it. "Hey I told you it was mine!" Al said while running after it, '_I told you it's mine,_' the fox replied. Al tripped over a stick. "Ouch," Ed stopped. "Al are you okay?" "Yeah I just tripped," Al told him getting back up.

'_Hehehe, I put that stick there now they'll never find me!_'

"Where did that fox go," Ed looked around. "Look Brother it's over there." Ed walked over to where Al was. "It has children," Ed said. "Let's still take the rabbit back I'm really, really hungry." Al held his stomach.

The foxes started eating the rabbit. "You know what, maybe we should go catch some fish instead." Ed suggested.

Later.

Ed and Al were trying to catch fish. They had been trying to catch a fish for hours. "I wonder if foxes are edible." "Calm down Brother I bet we'll catch one any minute now." "That's what you've been saying for hours!" After a few more minutes they finally caught a fish, then they started a fire.

"Yay food!" Ed and Al were really hungry and couldn't wait to eat. "I got plates." Al said, after realizing what he had said he threw the plates and grabbed leaves.

"Al those aren't plates they're leaves." "That's what I meant Brother."

"Well I'm not eating on those I'll just eat with my hands," Ed turned around and saw the same fox from earlier running off with the fish. "Hey that was...Whatever, let's face it, we're just going to starve and die," Ed said giving up.

"I won't," Al muttered to himself. "What was that?" Ed asked. "N-nothing Brother."

"I'm just going to go die over there." Ed said crawling over next to a tree. "I'm just going to eat over here." Al told him. "Yeah whatever," Ed said not paying attention to what Al had just said.

Ed fell asleep and Al went over to a suit case and got out snack cakes and started eating them.

A few days later.

"I've realized something Al," "I'm not secretly hiding food from you, I swear." Ed stared at him blankly. "Anyway, I realized we shouldn't give up yet, we still could learn to hunt better and I think I've figured out what one is all, all is one means."

After he explained it too Al, they went out and caught a rabbit, (and you know that kind of stuff, that they did in the Manga and Animes)

"Hey look Brother mushrooms I bet they'll be yummy let's eat them!" "Yes I want mushrooms." A little while after eating the mushrooms Ed and Al got sick.

A few more days later.

They had stopped succeeding in getting food. So Ed was really hungry. Al on the other hand wasn't.

"I'm going hunting Al, you stay here and keep watch." Ed set out to go get food.

"Yes, now that he's gone, I can eat my chicken I packed." Al took out the chicken and ate the entire thing. He then went over and built a sand castle.

When Ed came back he noticed the bones that were from the chicken. "Al where did these come from?" "Oh them, well I was building a sand castle earlier and found these bones I think the monsters ate humans." Al lied.

"But these don't look like human bones they look more like chicken bones." "Well doesn't the gorilla look like a monster." "What?" Ed asked confused.

"Never mind, all I know is that I found bones while making this sand castle, anyway did you find food?" Al asked. "Yes!" Suddenly out of nowhere the monster dude came out and took the food.

"Darn it!" Ed screamed. "What happened?" Al asked. "That, that evil gorilla took our food, I'm sorry Al, next time I'll make sure nothing takes the food." "What gorilla?" Al asked.

"The monster whatever we call it."

Two weeks later.

Ed hadn't eaten in a while. He was sitting next to a tree murmuring something Al couldn't understand.

"Brother are you alright?" Al asked concerned. "Al, Al, I made my self a sandwich, I call it, fly wings and ants something and something else I-I can't remember much things anymore but what does it matter," Ed said sounding really crazy. Ed brought it up to his mouth. "No Brother don't!" Al knocked the fly wings and ant sandwich out of his hand.

"NO!" Ed pushed Al down causing a snack cake to fall out of his pocket. Ed glared at his brother and picked up the snack cake.

"What is this?" Ed asked through his teeth. "My...snack...cake," "Where did you get this?" "The...suitcase...I brought." "Why didn't you share!?" "Because I didn't want to, I mean, you're the one who wanted to hunt!"

At that point Ed had finally lost it and charged at his brother and started choking him. "B-brother, s-stop," Al was trying push him off. Ed snapped out of his psychotic episode just in time and let go. Al gasped and rubbed his neck.

"I'll give you some food." Al offered still a little scared. "I-I was about killed my little brother, I almost killed him," Ed was saying to himself. "Brother are you okay?" "No Al, I almost killed you, what kind of person almost kills their little brother!?"

"I'm okay really, I deserved it, think about you didn't kill me, now have some nachos." Al said taking out some nachos. "No Al you don't get it I was seriously going to kill you!" Ed screamed knocking the nachos out of his hands.

"MY NACHOS!" Al cried falling to the ground and picking up the nachos. "I'm sorry Al," Ed said. "I'm leaving Brother hunt on your own ." Al said grabbing the suitcase and running off.

"Wait Al." Ed looked for his brother but couldn't find him.

"He'll pay for the nachos, he'll pay." Al laughed evilly.

**The End.**

**There I finally finished it.**

**Anyway bye for now.**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Eat or be Eaten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Chapter 3: Eat or be Eaten**

Al was setting traps and puting his food as bait, "one cupcake, two cupcake, three cupcake." He then went and sat in the bushes to wait for his brother to wander into the trap.

'_Wow, cupcakes on a plate that's lucky, wait at least I think it's lucky but I'm too hungry to think clearly. _' Ed thought to himself. '_I'll go and eat the cupcakes and then I can remember if it's suppose to be lucky or not._'

"Yes Brother, go, go to the cupcakes I have a trap set up to capture you!" Al accidently shouted. Al put his hands over his mouth when he realized he had not only said it out loud but screamed it.

"What?" Ed walked onto the trap and was caught. "Hahahahaha, you fail for my trap, hahaha." Al came out of the bushes. "Al what are you doing? Let me go!" Ed demanded trying to break free,

"No, my food you're not getting out." Al told him rubbing his hands together. Ed stopped struggling and stared at his brother. "Um, Al you do know you aren't suppose to eat your own kind?" "Yes Brother, I'm decided to become a cannibal."

"Wait, what about that whole suitcase that had all that food in it?" "Oh I used the rest of the food to set traps." Now Ed was confused. "So wait, you used up all your food just to set traps?" "Yes, except this one last hot dog." Al took out a hot dog.

Then Al started to set another trap and put the hot dog on the ground. "Now, I definitely can catch you Brother, everyone near you is a trap with food on them, so there's no where you can run, I will catch you Brother!"

"Um, Al you already caught me," Ed pointed out. "Oh, oh yeah, I guess since I haven't eaten in like five days I'm can't remember right." Al said.

Then a fox came by and was trying to still some food from the trap and was caught. "Yes even more food!" Al clapped.

Later.

Al was eating the fox he had caught. "Is that, the mother fox?" Ed asked still in the trap. "Um, no I don't think so because I saw her early with her babies before I caught this one." Al said still eating.

"Can I have some, I'm really, really hungry Al." "No Brother, you're going to be dinner tomorrow." Al kept eating.

"But, Al if you plan to eat me, you need to fatten me up. I'm skin and bones, you can't eat me if I'm this skinny." "That's why I have those three cupcakes in there, they have extra sugar in them." Al said.

"I can't get fat on three!" "Well, let's see maybe you can." Ed was starting to get scared. '_What if Al is really going to eat me._' "Al, why do you want to eat me?" Ed asked.

"Because you knocked the nachos out of my hands and made them land on the ground and not be good anymore Brother!" Ed sighed. "Look Al, I'm sorry about the nachos, I was just upset I don't know what came over me."

"Sorry isn't good enough Brother!" "They were just stupid nachos, get over it already!" Al gasped. "T-they weren't just nachos, the were the best kind of nachos and no nacho is stupid."

The next day.

"I-I'm s-so hungry, need f-food." Al was holding his stomach. He then stopped some chicken noddle soup. "Soup!" He ran over and grabbed the soup. He then realized it was one of his traps.

"Now you're gonna have to tell me how we break free from these traps." Ed said. "I don't know how to break free Brother, all I know is how to set them and put bait out. I only got the fox out because I cut him out but I lost the stick I was using as a knife!"

"That's it. I still have the knife that I was given!" Ed took the knife out of his pocket. He started to cut the trap. Soon he was free.

"Now, Al if I release you, you have to promise me we'll talk things over and try to forgive each other." "I don't know."

"And when I release you I can give you nachos." "Deal!" Ed when and cut Al out of his trap.

"Where's the nachos." Al looked around trying to find them. "Here you go Al." Ed handed him some nachos. Al ate them quickly. Then suddenly started to become sane again.

"Oh my gosh, Brother I was going to eat you!" "It's okay Al, we both lost it and were about to kill each other but didn't, I forgive you." "And I forgive you to Brother."

**The End.**

**Neusuada thanks for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Final Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

It was the last day and Ed was super hungry. "Hey Al let's eat the monster." "No," Al said. "But you ate the monster's pets." Ed pointed out.

"This is the last day Brother only a few more hours then when can eat." "You ate the pets yesterday." Ed said. "So that was yesterday." Ed glared at him.

A couple of minutes later.

Ed and Al were walking around, then the monster came. Al screamed and ran away Ed just sighed. "What do you want now we don't have any food left to give you, I mean unless you eat me, but that going to happen."

"That little brat he...he ate my dogs, and now I'm going to kill you, because you know he ran away and I don't feel like chasing him." "But I'm not the one who ate your dogs." "Well you are going to eat me, so it's eat or be eaten right?"

"Just promise me two things 1. Eat all of me don't leave any of me behind." "Okay I guess." "2. Don't eat my little Brother he'll be leaving today so he won't bother you anymore after that." Ed said. "Deal."

Al came out of the bushes with a bb gun. "It's eat or be eaten Ed, and I rather someone who loves you eats you then that...thing so I'm going to eat you." Ed was getting really angry. "But Al you promised you wouldn't ever eat me no matter what remember?"

"I'm sorry Brother but thing must be done." Al got out some salt and spices and some barbcue sauce. "Al you know I don't like barbecue sauce." "Well you aren't the one eating I am."

Ed frowned. The monster was tired of watching them argue about how the boy should be eaten. He grab Ed and open his mouth. Al gasped and shot at the monster causing it to collapse.

"Oh no I didn't mean to kill him!" Al started to freak out. "It's okay Al," Ed tried to calm him down.

"No, no it isn't okay I just kill someone." "No Al you killed a monster." "Oh yeah." Al calmed down.

"Hey that means you don't have to eat me." Ed pointed out. "Yeah that's great." Al said disappointed. Ed was too happy to notice.

The monster got back up. "You little brats I'm not dead!" Ed was the one this time to scream and run away. Leaving Al behind. "Fine I guess I'll eat you then." "Oh no I don't wanna die. Hey do you need barbecue sauce?" Al asked.

"Yeah that would be great!" Al handed the monster his barbecue sauce. "Hey thanks. I like you um your name is Al right?" "Yep I'm Alphonse Elric."

When Izumi arrived Ed ran up to her. "I-I think he's got Al." Ed panted. "Who?" Izumi asked. "The monster, he was going to eat me, but now he got Al!" Ed explained. "Okay where are they?" She asked. "Over there." Ed pointed to the direction Al was.

"Here I'll take you to him." Ed grabbed her hand and dragged her in the direction Al was in.

Al and the monster were sitting next to a fire eating a rabbit telling stories. "Hey this is really good barbecue sauce. What kind is it?" The monster asked. "Oh I got it as a gift, they took the rapping off so I wouldn't go wasn't money or whatever." "It wouldn't be a waste it's food." The monster said putting on more barbecue.

"I need go to the bathroom." Al got up and walk into an outhouse. Ed and Izumi arrived and saw the monster eating .

"Mason I told you not to eat them for real!" "Wait what? Wait...Mason who is...what? You know him!? And What do you mean 'I told you not to eat them for real'?" Ed was furious. "Oh he our employer at our store. I sent him to come here to figure out what 'One is all, All is one means' along with you guys." Izumi explain.

Ed was even more furious. "You mean you paid him to eat my little brother?" "No didn't you hear me I said I told him not to."

"I didn't he him." The monster told them. "Wait what?" Ed was confused. Just then Al came out of the outhouse and saw Izumi.

"Yay we're getting off the island now!" Al was excited. "Okay, so what does 'One is all, All is one' means?" Izumi asked. "One is me." Ed said. "And All is the World." Al said. "Yeah uh what they said." Mason said, he had taken off his costume.

Izumi started laughing. "Okay now we can start the real training." "Alright!" Ed and Al said happily.

"Hey, by the way. He ate my dogs." Mason pointed at Al. "Well he took our food." Al pointed at Mason.

"He also tried to eat Brother." Al said. "Well so did he." "Wait Al tried to eat you too?" Izumi asked Ed. "Yeah but I choked him." Ed confessed. Izumi slapped all three of them.

"Ow, well I only tried to eat him because he threw my nachos I had. Because I secretly stuck food here and wouldn't share which is why Ed choked me but then realized what he was doing and let go. I think he overreacted." "He overreacted you're the one who was going to eat him just because of nachos." Mason said.

Al gasped, "they weren't just any nachos they were the best kind of nachos they were

—" Al was interrupted by Izumi slapping him knocking him to the ground.

"That will teach you not to try to eat your Brother." "Oh yeah he also was going to eat him when I was." Izumi slapped Al again as he was getting back up. Then she slapped Mason.

"Ow why did you hit me?" "Because you're being a tattle tell." She looked over at Ed who was helping Al up. "Did you do something other than choking your Brother?" Izumi asked. "Um well once I stold some candy for a store." Ed admitted. "I once I also—" "No I mean here on the island."

"Oh, I knocked the nachos out of Al's hand and Hmm, I can't remember if I did something else did I?" Ed looked at Al and Mason who shook their heads.

"Oh wait, he also almost ate a ant and flywing sandwich and when I knocked it out of his hand he pushed me down which caused the snack cake I was planning on eating out of my pock then that's when he choked me."

"Jeez, you didn't have to tell me that much. You could've said he pushed you and tried to eat a ant and flywing sandwich, anyway there is food and warm beds for you guys. Let's get going."

They all got on the boat and went to start their training. Al never really got over his obsession with wanting to eat his brother or at least know what he tasted like. Ed ate until he got sick and worked on the issues he got from being on the island. And Mason just kind of stayed the same.

**THE END, of the story.**

**A/N: Yep it's over sorry it took so long. My sister just had her baby girl and the entire family has been really busy helping her out.**

**Neusuada and kash30032000 thanks for reviewing.**


End file.
